Aun no
by ranmaxakanelove
Summary: Ranma tiene un momento emotivo en clase. Lamentablemente aun no es el momento.


Jueves. Hora : 12:45. Clase de Biología.

Ranma Saotome miraba a Akane Tendo, su prometida por sus padres. Realmente ya hacía tiempo pensaba que la chica era mucho mas que eso. Era su amiga, su compañera, su confidente, su vida. Sí, estaba loco por esa chica.

Pero eso no quiere decir que el lo fuera gritando a los cielos, no,no. Ranma siempre que podía se burlaba de la chica o la insultaba, siempre con fines de ayudarla para que sus " otras prometidas" no la dañaran.

Y ahí estaban en una aburridísima clase de biología, y aún era temprano faltaban 2 horas para volver a casa. Tanto era su estupor con la jovencita que no escuchó a su profesor hasta que sintió un borrador en su cabeza.

- ¿esta ustéd loco ?

- Ranma no me grites o le expulsaré de la clase. Ahora responda a mi pregunta.

- ¿ qué pregunta?

- ¿ qué es para usted el reloj biológico?

- y eso que tiene que ver con la reproducción...- el chico estaba perdido.

- que al verle esa cara de enamorado que le pone a la señorita Tendo me he puesto emotivo y me gustaría saber que piensa usted de eso.- el profesor sabía lo tímido que era el joven, sobre todo con Akane. Así que el pequeño castigo seria ponerle un poquito en evidencia ( NA: Todos tenemos un profesor que no hace pasar malos tragos)

Ranma se quedó rojo , miro a su prometida que lo miraba con un brillo especial y algo dentro de el lo impulsó a hablar con el corazón.

- Pues es una especie de reloj interno que marca las etapas de nuestra vida... creo o eso es para mi. Y aunque no lo crea ...a mis 16 años, creo que se me ha despertado ese reloj- todos lo miraban confusos pero el seguía con la vista en su prometida, no Ukyo también presente, si no la joven Tendo- sí, a pesar de ser tan joven tengo ganas de ser padre , como ya tengo pareja pues sera mas facil creo...- a Ukyo los ojos se le ensancharon de alegría.

Inocentemente Akane anelaba que las palabras de el chico fueran para ella... pero sabía que Ranma no la consideraba su pareja y al ver la cara de Ukyo supuso que ese discurso era para la joven de las espátulas así que bajó la vista triste. Ranma al notarlo sonrió y siguió:

- Espero que en un futuro , no muy lejano pueda casarme con Akane, ser el hombre de su vida- en esa parte todos, hasta el profesor se quedaron mudos- vivir juntos, compartir sabanas y sueños. Y que una noche se escuche un sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y que se escuchen también unos pasitos y que aparezca mi hijo y que con un tirón de sabanas me despierte, me diga que tiene miedo, yo lo subiría a la cama y lo pondría a mi lado ,abrazándolo y que se quede dormidito. En ese momento a cada lado de mi , tendría lo mas bonito que me ha pasado en la vida...

La clase se quedó muda pero al oir lo ultimo todos soltaron un "oooooh" incluso el profesor se habia conmovido con las palabras del joven.

Ranma dió un repaso de caras. Las chicas lo miraban como queriéndoselo comer, chicos con incredulidad, Akane con unos ojitos que harian que el tigre mas salvaje se convirtiera en un gatito, y Ukyo no le miraba, miraba a AKane con su pala en la mano queriéndola matar.

Fue entonces cuando Ranma se dió cuenta de lo que habia dicho, de lo que habia provocado, la furia de Ukyo dispuesto a matar a Akane. Así que con su mejor actuación empezó a carcajearse.

- ¡ noooo! no me gustan los niñoos son lo mas malo que hay, y menos los tendría con Akane, jajajaja panda de tontos se lo trgaron todo- el chico se sujetaba la tripa- deveria irme a Hollywood quizás me contratene alguna película. Akane deverias de ver tu cara jajaja.

Ukyo se tranquilizó al saber que todo haia sido una broma, sus compañeros y profesor negaban con la cabeza, y Akane estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

- cerdo ruin e insensible, como puedes decir cosas tan bonitas y al minuto destrozarlas- dijo golpeandolo con el mazo ¡ Ranma bakaaaa!¡ no te quiero ver jamás!

El profesor acostumbrado a esto siguió con la clase mientras Ranma sobrevolaba Nerima con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Akane me he ganado tu golpe pero en el futuro cumplire lo que dije en clase, pero aun no, no es el momento.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Bien tenía ganas de escribir así que me puse a ello, no es gran cosa pero algo es algo ¿no?<p>

Espero que me dejen reviews y siento mucho las faltas. Seguiré con mis otras historias y gracias a los que las leen. :)

bye!C=


End file.
